The invention illustrated in the enclosed embodiment of this application relates to head covers for golf clubs, and more particularly, to a combination of a head cover and a towel. Golf club head covers currently are extensively used to protect the golf club heads during transport and storage, and at all times until the particular club is used in conjunction with the play of a game of golf. Covers are especially used for putters because of the relatively high cost of putters and the desire to protect the face of the putter from scratches and nicks.
A putter cover which has been found to be particularly handy for use, because of its ease of placement and removal, is the putter cover of applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,222. This putter cover has an open back on it with matching hook-and-loop strips on opposite sides, which allow the putter cover to be closed over the shaft of the putter club when the club is placed in the bag for storage. Removal of the cover of U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,222 is readily effected by pulling apart the attached hook-and-loop strips, either by pulling on opposite sides of the cover adjacent the strips, or by simply pulling the cover forward over the toe of the putter to cause the heel and the shaft to open the hook-and-loop strips, effectively opening and removing the putter cover in one continuous motion.
Another important accessory used in the play of the game of golf is a small towel or wiper, typically in the form of terry cloth or other absorbent material for use in cleaning a club head or putter club head and the golf ball. Such towels also are used by the golfer to clean perspiration from his or her hands prior to using a golf club or putter. Golfers frequently place a towel in a pocket of their wearing apparel; but some golf apparel does not have pockets for carrying a towel. In such a case, the towel must be carried separately in some other way. Fasteners have been provided on the golf bag or on the golf cart for temporarily and releasably holding a towel; but such locations are not entirely convenient.
A number of patents have been granted for combinations of a putter head cover and a towel. Generally, the configuration of the combined towel/head cover is such that the resultant basically is a specially shaped towel, which, when not in use, also surrounds or covers the putter head. Obviously, when such a combination towel/putter head cover becomes soiled and in need of laundering, the entire putter head cover/towel combination must be removed from the putter to effect the necessary laundering. This leaves the putter head unprotected during whatever time is required for laundering. Such combination putter cover/towels, however, do have an advantage in that the towel is associated with the most frequently used club in the bag of golf clubs. It is desirable to provide a combination of a towel and a putter head cover which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art noted above.